Appellation et caractéristiques des fans
by kaisa12
Summary: Tout est dans le titre


STARGATE SG1 :

Appellations et caractéristiques des fans

Auteur : kaisa12 

Résumé: Le titre dit tout

Genre : Scientifique ? Mais humour en tout cas

Note de l'auteur : Petite envi de classer les différents sorte de fans de la série. Cherchez pas à comprendre, c'est les grandes vacances, et je m'ennuie. Et mes commentaires sont de cette couleur

Note de l'auteur bis : Un grand MERCI à Sophie, pour avoir eu la patiente de corriger les (nombreuses ?) fautes d'orthographes.

* * *

Bonjour, je m'appelle kaisa12. Alors qu'un jour je m'ennuyais ferme chez moi, je me suis dit qu'il y avait au minimum trois sortes de fans de stargate. Trois ? Ce chiffre m'a paru bizarre sachant le nombre de personnages existant dans la série. Alors, je me suis mise à penser (ouille ça me fait mal à ma pauvre petite tête) qu'il ne devait y en avoir beaucoup plus. (Sachez une chose lecteur, ce n'est pas facile de taper un texte, alors qu'on veut se mettre du vernis à ongle en même temps, mais c'est quand même possible –regarder ce que je fais moi -). Après cette écart, nous pouvons rentrer dans le vif du sujet (oui, je suis, enfin… nous sommes schizophrènes, mais ça doit être comme toutes les personnes qui écrient, non ?)

Il existe principalement cinq catégories de fan de stargate :

_Les fans du colonel O'neill_ (sorte n°1)

(Avec 2 « l » car il y en a un autre avec un seul « l » mais il n'a pas le même sens de l'humour)

Appellation : O'neillien/nes

Caractéristiques : Comme le personnage de la série, les O'neillien/nes sont régulièrement en retard. Ils ont un humour pas toujours compris de tout le monde. Ils n'ont pas un sens de la diplomatie très élevé. Mais refusent de laisser sans ressources des personnes en difficultés. Sont généralement doués en sport

Note : Les O'neilliens adorent la pèche et ont un chalet dans le Minessota

_Les fans du major Carter_

Appellation : Cartésien/nes

Caractéristiques : Les Cartésien/nes sont réputés pour être doués en sport. Ils ont aussi une bonne pratique de la médecine. Généralement, ils apprécient l'humour des O'neilliens (chose assez rare pour être précisé). Et comme eux, ils ne peuvent pas ne pas aider les autres. Leur plus grande caractéristique est leur performance en sciences physiques. D'ailleurs ils sont très cartésiens (def : Méthodique et rationnel _esprit cartésien) _D'ailleurs nous avons l'impression que ce nom ne fut pas choisit au hasard.

Note1 : On remarque une certaine attirance, qui est plus que physique entre les O'neilliens et les Cartésiens de sexe opposés. Mais un refus catégorique d'accepter cette attirance.

Note 2 : La définition de cartésien est tirée du petit Larousse illustré 2000

_Les fans de Teal'c_

Appellation : Teal'cien/nes

Caractéristiques : Les Teal'ciens ont un grand atout qui est de ne pas parler pour ne rien dire. Très appréciés des autres fans. Ils sont généralement très baraqués, et sont adeptes des tatouages. Ils sont bons en sport, et très loyaux envers leurs amis. Nous pouvons noter que le passe-temps préféré des Teal'ciens est le lever de sourcil. Le record de levé de sourcil est détenu par Iron Maiden (cf. : Le cochon d'inde de Bruno Salomone), à savoir 254 levé de sourcil droit et 260 levé de sourcil gauche en une minute.

Note : Les deux records ne se sont pas déroulés simultanément.

_Les fans de Jonas_ (sorte n°2)

Appellation : Jonassien/nes

Caractéristiques : D'un point de vue extérieur, on pourrait croire que les Jonassiens viennent d'une autre planète. Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux. Les Jonassiens ont un tempérament très sourieur. Ils s'étonnent de tout. Ils sont relativement naïfs ; mais ont un grand potentiel pour l'apprentissage des us et coutumes de leurs pays d'adoption. Mais ne restent qu'un an en compagnie des autres fans de stargate.

Note : Les Jonassiens ont une tendance à revenir voir les anciens camarades, mais surtout leurs anciens poissons rouges.

_Les fans de Daniel_ (sorte n°3)

Appellation : Danielites

Caractéristiques : Les Danielites ont une nature pacifiste. Ils sont férus d'histoire, et plus particulièrement d'histoire de l'Égypte. Mais ils ont de bonnes connaissances dans les diverses histoires mythologiques. Ils sont souvent incompris des O'neilliens. Ils sont sujets au vertige. Ils ont un sens de la diplomatie assez haut. Ils peuvent prendre des vacances sans prévenir tout le monde, en ce faisant passer pour mort. Mais ils reviennent généralement au bout d'un an.

Note 1 : Les Danielites et les Jonassiens ne sont pas forcément en bon terme, à cause des rôles des personnages. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Jonas, à en quelque sorte « remplacé » Daniel au sein de sg1.

Note 2 : Les Danielites sont réputé pour craquer pour les yeux bleus.

Note 3 : L'auteur fait partie des Danielites, mais cela n'influence pas sur la description des Jonassiens.

Croire qu'il existe que ces cinq catégories de fans serait une erreur. Il y a aussi les fans de personnages secondaires, et les fans des méchants.

Nous n'allons pas nous étendre plus sur les caractéristiques des fans des personnages secondaires, et des méchants. Cela fera sûrement le thème d'une autre fanfiction. Nous allons juste donner leur nomination.

Du côté des gentils :

Les fans du général Hammond : Les Hammondiens

Les fans du Dr Janet Fraizier : les Janetistes ou les Fraiziens

Les fans du sergent Syler (s'il y en a) : Les Syleristes.

Les fans de Jacob : Les Jacobistes (et pendant que j'écris cela, j'ai une forte impression de déjà vu)

Les fans de Oma Dessala : Les Dessaliens

Les fans de Thor : Les Thorois

Les fans des Nox : Les Noxistes

Les fans de Bratac : Les Brataciens

Du côté des méchants

Les fans d'Apophis : Les Apophistes

Les fans d'Hathor : Les Hathoriens

Les fans de Seth : Les Sethiens

Les fans de Nirti : Les Nirtiens

Les fans de Chronos : Les Chronologistes

Les fans de Baal : Les Baalistes

Les fans de Laira : … je recherche… rien… rien… rien… rien à faire, je ne trouve aucunes informations sur le nom des fans de Laira, et je pense que c'est pas plus mal.

Les fans du colonel Harry Maybourne : Les Maybournistes

Les fans du Sénateur Kinsey (aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, j'en ai vu) : Les Kinseistes

Note1 : L'ordre n'est pas la même que celle d'apparition de ces méchants

Note 2 : Que ce soit pour les gentils ou les méchants, si j'en ai oublié, veuillez me le faire savoir s'il vous plaît.

Maintenant, rien que pour votre plus grand bonheur, amis lecteurs, voici un test de personnalité.

_Question 1 : Si je vous dit « Porte des étoiles », vous me répondez : _

A/ Un grand truc rond, qui fait une grande flaque bleu quand on appuis sur des machins-choses bizarre.

B/ Un objet de forme cercal, composé de naquada, mesurant, 9m50. Quand la porte est activée, il y a une fluctuation des molécules qui résulte des bla bla bla….

C/ Shapa'ai.

D/ Un engin impressionnant, mais j'ai hâte de savoir comment il fonctionne avec un sourire niait.

E/ Créé par les Anciens, il fut mis sur Terre par les Goaul'd en 5000 av JC bla bla bla….

_Question 2 : Si je vous dis « Terre », vous pensez à :_

A/ Mon chalet dans le Minessota.

B/ Elle est composée de plusieurs plaques tectoniques bla bla bla….

C/ Tau'ri.

D/ Jolie planète, beaucoup plus jolie que la mienne.

E/ La civilisation de la Terre est très intéressante à tout point de vue bla bla bla….

_Question 3 : Si je vous dis « traître », vous me répondez :_

A/ Harry Maybourne.

B/ Jonas, un de mes ex, qui c'est fait passer pour un roi sur une autre planète et que j'ai failli tuer.

C/ Sholva.

D/ Moi.

E/ Personne en particulier, je n'ai que des amis.

_Question 4 : Si je vous dis « Hammond », vous pensez à : _

A/ Un supérieur, incroyablement compréhensif car il aurait pu me virer depuis longtemps à cause de mon insubordination.

B/ Un supérieur qui à une âme très bonne, et qui est très compréhensif.

C/ Une personne à qui je dois loyauté, et qui a une grandeur d'âme que je ne retrouve que chez mon maître Bratac.

D/ Une personne qui ne fait pas attention à ma différence et qui à réussit à m'excepter.

E/ Une personne incroyable qui prend le temps de ce soucier des trésors archéologiques que certaines planètes peuvent avoir.

_Question 5 : Si je vous dis « loi de non-fraternisation » vous me répondez :_

A/ Put… de loi à la c... qui m'empêche d'être avec Carter. Mais il n'y a pas que ça, j'ai aussi peur qu'elle ne veuille pas de moi.

B/ Put… de loi à la c... qui m'empêche d'être avec le colonel. Mais il n'y a pas que ça, j'ai aussi peur qu'il ne veuille pas de moi.

C/ Une des nombreuse loi de la Tau'ri que je ne comprendrais jamais.

D/ Loi que je ne comprend absolument pas, mais je n'ai été sur Terre qu'un an.

E/ Loi complètement idiote qui empêche deux grands amis à moi d'être ensemble.

Résultat :

Si vous avez une majorité de A : Vous êtes O'neilliens.

Si vous avez une majorité de B : Vous êtes Cartésiens

Si vous avez une majorité de C : Vous êtes Teal'ciens

Si vous avez une majorité de D : Vous êtes Jonassiens

Si vous avez une majorité de E : Vous êtes Danielites

Pour connaître vos aspects, il vous suffit de relire les caractéristiques plus haut.

Et pour finir, un petit message pour savoir ce que vous en pensez (et dans quelle catégorie vous vous placez) ne serait pas de refus.


End file.
